My Love For You Rings True
by Legitly Spelunking
Summary: While out with Victor, Yuuri realizes he's not wearing his engagement ring and feels anxious.


**Summary:** While out with Victor, Yuuri realizes he's not wearing his engagement ring and feels anxious.

* * *

 **Notes:**

I always take off my watch and forget to put it back on. I'll suddenly realize I'm not wearing it when I'm out and sort of feel almost anxious. I imagined the same happening to Yuuri with his engagement ring, and thus this fic was born.

* * *

It wasn't there

The realization that Yuuri wasn't currently wearing his engagement ring was a jolt of dismay that left him frozen in place, arm outstretched mid-reach towards some item now forgotten on the shelf of the grocery store. He blinked at the hand, turning it this way and that as if checking to see if the lack of ring had just been an illusion; a trick of the light, his imagination.

It wasn't.

His hand, heavy with the lack of weight, fell limply to his side and his gaze met with the ground. It wasn't the first time Yuuri had forgotten his ring, but each time felt like a punch in the gut. He knew the exact spot he left it, and where he would surely be able to find it, but despite the knowledge he still felt empty. The ring represented everything he and Victor had been through together, and everything they would go through together. While he was no doubt relieved it was not lost, the fact did little to quell the guilt that he had forgotten such an important accessory in the first place.

"Yuuri!" Victor's voice sang from a distance away, startling him out of his thoughts. He cast a glance over his shoulder and saw Victor making his way towards him, shopping basket in hand. He was cheerful as ever, wearing that ever-present grin in the shape of a heart, though it faltered upon seeing Yuuri's attempt at a weak smile of his own.

"Yuuri, what's wrong?" Victor asked, and Yuuri cursed his open-book emotions. He didn't need to worry Victor over this, again.

"It's nothing," he lied, though Victor wasn't convinced.

"You're obviously upset about something," he said, placing his free hand on Yuuri's arm. "You know you can tell me anything."

"It's stupid," Yuuri mumbled, his gaze finding the ground again, though not before briefly catching another glimpse of his empty ring finger causing heat to flare in his cheeks in both shame and anger at himself.

"Doesn't matter. If it makes you upset, it's important to you, so it's important to me," Victor asserted. He obviously was not going to let this go, and Yuuri knew there was no way around this. His thumb tracing the empty finger, he spoke embarrassedly.

"I forgot the ring," was all he said, and all he could say, his cheeks burning as he finally got the words out. He couldn't look at Victor, didn't want to see what kind of expression his face held. It was surely one of disappointment. Maybe even hatred. Yuuri couldn't bear the thought.

"Oh, Yuuri," Victor sympathized, rubbing the hand up and down his arm in a comforting motion. His voice held more care and concern for his fiance's emotional state rather than despair at the lack of accessory. "Do you know where it is?" he asked.

"Same place as last time," Yuuri said bitterly. He took off his ring any time he did the dishes to prevent water damage, or to prevent any chance of it falling down the drain. Yet even though he put it in the exact same spot every timeーon top of the fridge, in plain sightーhe still managed to forget it.

"Well in that case, there's nothing to worry about, is there?" Victor attempted to console, but Yuuri flinched under his touch at the words. Logically, Yuuri knew Victor hadn't meant them offensively, but to an anxious and over-sensitive wreck such as himself, the carelessness of the words stung sharp and deep. Worrying was in Yuuri's very nature; it had practically been ingrained in him as a child growing up in Japanese society where image was considered everything. Being constantly judged and critiqued as a professional skater did not help that cause.

As a result, he had picked up many anxious habits such as picking at his nails, or biting his lip or the inside of his cheek. Yuuri barely noticed he did any of them until Victor pointed it out. The one he found himself doing most often, though, was fiddling with his engagement ring. While it normally brought him comfort during bouts of anxiety, the action only increased it now as he encountered bare skin. The motion of twisting the band gave him something to focus on, and the weight and feel of the metal was an anchor, a solid reassurance of his relationship with Victor who undoubtedly loved and supported him no matter what. Of course Victor didn't understand why not wearing it hurt so much. It was just a ring after all.

"Let's just finish and go home," Yuuri sighed glumly. All would surely be well once the gold was back in place.

Victor had stopped his ministrations at Yuuri's reaction, though he still kept his hand on his arm. It rested there for another moment, Victor in silent contemplation, then he let it fall. The shopping basket was placed on the ground and suddenly Yuuri's right hand was cradled in front of him in Victor's left. Brown eyes looked up and saw Victor's right hand held his engagement ring which had been removed. Their current position was very reminiscent of that magical night in Barcelona.

"Victor? What are you doing?" Yuuri inquired slowly, though he made no move to pull back.

Victor gave a gentle smile. "Can't have the world thinking you're single now, can we? You'd be stolen away from me in an instant!" Victor insisted as he slid his ring over Yuuri's finger. It caught the bright overhead lights, glinting brilliantly as it was fitted into place. Victor brought the hand to his lips and placed a kiss on it before meeting Yuuri's eyes. They were wide with surprise at the action and the intimacy of the display in public, in the middle of a grocery store, no less.

Victor grabbed the item from the shelf and placed it in the basket which he then picked up, Yuuri's gaze remaining transfixed on the golden band as he caressed it. It was definitely comforting, even moreso than usual as his fingers traced the fine bumps of the engravings and read the lettering. The feeling brought about a fond, genuine smile that reached his eyes.

"Shall we go?" Victor offered, holding out an open hand.

Any thoughts of anxiety were long gone as Yuuri nodded and gladly took it. He relished in the feeling of the warmth in his hand, the reassuring weight on his finger and the happy flutter in his chest as he walked with his fiance.

Maybe Yuuri should forget his ring more often.

* * *

 **Notes:**

For those of you who don't know, I am obligated to inform you that Victor's ring has "Yノハ" short for "Yuuri no husbando" or "Yuuri's husband" engraved on it. (Excuse me as I casually combust.) You can clearly see it in the beach scene from episode 10 where Victor is ready to fight his smol angry cat son for talking shit about his Yuuri.

Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you liked it! Reviews sustain meeeee


End file.
